Mobile Suit Gundam: SEEDS of Tomorrow
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem-Kira Why do people fight? Some fought for supposed independence, but in reality spread misery and death and perpetuated a warmonger's thirst for power. The fighting has nearly succeeded in wiping out all of humanity. Is humanity destined to destroy itself? Or will their Evolution save them, as they reform? Watch the warriors of this tale, as they begin the Evolution of Mankind


**AN: Alright, now once again We have a new-ish fic here... actually, I guess you could call this a rewrite of the earlier version of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Evolution. I want to continue that fic, however with recent ideas we've come up with... we decided to scrap the old, and come in with the new. And we had to change the name since we called our Gundam SEE/00 fic the same thing... so here we go! The Rewrite of the original MSGS Evolution: Mobile Suit Gundam: SEEDS of Tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam. It's as simple as that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrange Point 3 - Heliopolis Colony<strong>

**Universal Century 0079**

* * *

><p>In the space surrounding the Earth Sphere, in Lagrange Point 3 laid Orb's Space Colony, the Island 3 Type colony 'Heliopolis'. The colony couldn't be in a more perfect spot to stay out of the war between ZAFT, Zeon and the EA after the Bloody Valentine Tragedy almost one year ago. L3 was largely ignored by both factions as L3 was 'in the middle of nowhere' as some may put it. The only thing of interest in the area was Eurasia's Military Satellite Artemis, but even Civilians knew it had no militarily strategic values to either side. To most, Heliopolis could be considered a paradise in the Earth Sphere.<p>

Approaching the colony to dock with it was a large legged warship, with a boxy-like design with four boxy 'legs', a pair of wings and a command bridge. It was colored white with red and blue trimming. This vessel was an Earth Alliance _Pegasus-_class Assault Carrier, one of the newer ships in the Earth Alliance's Naval Fleet. It was built to counter ZAFT's more advanced ships like the _Laurasia-_class frigate and the newer _Nazca-_class Destroyer among other ships. Written on the side of the vessel was the ID Number 'SCV-70' followed by its name '_White Base_'.

On the bridge of the _White Base, _the Captain of the ship, a young man looking to be 23 years old with Dark Green colored hair and black eyes, sighed as he sat in the command seat, watching as the vessel docked into Heliopolis.

"I don't know how we did it, but we did," Captain Bright Noa said as he let his Captain's Hat float in Zero Gee. "I thank you and your squadron for being our escorts, Lieutenant La Flaga."

To the side a group of men in uniform stood, and the lead figure, a blonde man in his mid to late twenties turned to the captain and gave a slight smile. "Sir! I'm just glad we arrived without incident. Are there any ZAFT ships in the vicinity?"

Bright looked up towards where the Operators were, "Operators, any ZAFT Warships detected?" He asked.

"No sir!" The first Operator, Oscar Dublin, said. "But to be fair, they could still be out there."

"So what if they're out there?" The second Operator said, "Now that we're docked, they know they can't attack us at an Orb Colony!"

"Just because it's Neutral?" A Second voice said. "What a joke _that _is…" The voice came from a young man who looked about 23 years old with short Military Crew cut blond hair and green eyes. "This'll bite us in the ass one of these days, I can tell. I just hope once we get the _Archangel, _and the G-Weapons, it should be smooth sailing from here to EA lunar H.Q."

"I have to agree with you there," Bright said, looking out into space. "But I will admit, without that so called neutrality of Orb, our plans wouldn't have progressed this far. We are very fortunate that Earth has recognized Orb as a nation. But I'll be keeping the crew on high alert, just in case. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"That may be, but I do agree with Sleggar a bit," A 22 year old woman at the helm said, with short ear length brown hair and black eyes. "It's not that we don't trust them, quite the opposite actually, but still if someone from ZAFT or Zeon found out about this it would be a political nightmare for Orb _and _the EA."

Sleggar Law nodded. "My point exactly Ensign Yashima," he said. "And there's also the chance Morgenroete may sell some copies of the data on the G-Weapons to ZAFT and Zeon."

"I doubt that," Mu La Flaga said to his fellow pilot as he looked out the window. "They would then wonder where they got that data to begin with."

"Excuse us captain," a voice caught the captain's attention. A group of soldiers saluted the captain and then left the room. Lieutenant La Flaga's eyes following them the entirety of the way.

Once the group had left the room his attention returned to the captain of the vessel. "Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?"

The captain gave a small smile at hearing this. "I know they're young, but they're all top guns selected to be G-Pilots," he said. "They'll be just fine. You two however would stick out like sore thumbs." La Flaga just gave a small laugh at this, while Sleggar smiled a bit sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Heliopolis Colony<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man… what did we do to piss off the Kami that ensures we don't get swamped with homework?" a blue haired young woman with amethyst eyes questioned in an irritated manner, even as she typed away at her computer.<p>

"Just look at it as a challenge," the man sitting across from her said, who had short black hair and crimson red eyes as he looked through his own laptop. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get our weekend back… I think Kato's project is almost done with anyways."

"I sure hope so, Jaden-kun," the young woman said. She stretched back somewhat, her large F-cup (and braless) bust jiggling and causing some unwanted attention from the majority of the male population in the area, even some of the female population. "I want to make sure that Kira-imouto-chan's alright, since she hasn't contacted us in a few years."

"Considering who she's working with? She's in good hands," the young man said with a small chuckle. "She's got the Dragon of Endymion by her side, one of the few aces the world's ever known to reach the triple digits. The only way she'd be safer is if there were _two _of them with her." He then frowned a bit looking at one of the news reports. "Though considering the current times… I don't blame you for worrying… it looks like ZAFT took control of the Kaohsiung Mass Driver."

"Yeah, that's really got me worried," the young woman acknowledged. "If I wasn't worried, I wouldn't be human, right?" It was then that she blushed, finally catching onto the accidental innuendo. "Though… two of them? You mean it without connotations, right Jaden?"

"You know what I meant, Kyou," Jaden Keato said, shaking his head. "But like I said, she's probably fine."

"I hope so…" Kyou Yamato said, nodding her head. "Then again… what made it possible for her to be a mercenary, anyway? Is it because of a secret test this Fenrir guild had her do?"

"She and Ryu are the _founders _of Fenrir, Kyou. You know that," Jaden said. "Though why she decided to become a Merc… well people all have different reasons. Some do it for money, freedom, or other reasons. It varies from person to person."

"Oh… right, I forgot that part," Kyou said sheepishly. "Still, I know that she has her reasons for being a mercenary, but I don't know how it was possible for her. I don't remember the details in this case."

"Well you can ask her the next time ya see her," Jaden said, shrugging. Before he could say anything else though, a voice called out.

"Hey Jaden! Kyou!" a voice called out, as the two looked up as a young boy and girl approached the Gazebo they were using. "We've been looking all over for ya!"

"Oh? What did you have to find us for?" Kyou asked the young man. "Is Kato finally in his right mind and away from giving us too much homework?"

"Sorry… no," the young man said with a sigh. "The Professor's calling us back in, all hands on deck he says."

Jaden groaned. "And we still haven't completed the shit he dumped on us yesterday… great…" he muttered.

Kyou facepalmed at hearing that. "I am starting to hate what's going on," she said. "What would it take for us to get out of doing this stuff for him? An attack on the colony?"

"It would work, though I'd look for something less… drastic," Jaden said with a chuckle as he began putting his stuff into a bag. "But, nothing we can do… let's get it done so we can get our weekend back."

"Yeah, let's," Kyou said. Turning to the young man and woman that called them, she said, "We're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Outside the Colony<strong>

**ZMS _Vesalius_**

* * *

><p>Just outside of Heliopolis's detection range, what appeared to be a small fleet of warships lied in wait outside the colony. The first being a light blue colored <em>Nazca-<em>class Destroyer, bearing the colors and symbols of ZAFT. To its right flank was a light green colored _Laurasia-_class Frigate, an older vessel of ZAFT's space forces, but none the less reliable. Next, two of the other vessels were dark green _Musai-_class Light Cruiser, the mainstay vessel of the Principality of Zeon, and right along side it was the older but still reliable red colored _Chivvay-_class Heavy Cruiser.

Emerging from the _Nazca-_class came out two shuttle-like craft, which moved towards the colony using small thrusters, small enough to be mistaken as debris to Helioplis's sensors. However launching out of the _Musai_ emerged a trio of heavily armed and armored MS-06F Zaku II F Types, which began a slow approach to the rear of the colony.

"Try not to look so frustrated, Ades," a man with blond hair and wearing a white uniform and Mask said, as he floated across the bridge of the lead ZAFT Destroyer.

"Well, I don't imagine it'd be too late to hear back from the council, at least…" Frederik Ades retorted to his superior officer, who made it to the tactical table behind his seat to pick up a photo.

"It _will_ be too late," the Commander said. "I have a sixth sense about these things." With that, he flicked the photo over to Ades, showing a picture of the head of a Mobile Suit. "If we don't seize the moment now, later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new Mobile Weapons… we must secure them before they attempt to move them."

Ades sighed at that. "You may be right…" he said. "But Heliopolis is still a neutral colony… even the Red Comet was hesitant to follow through with this op - attacking an Earth Forces station is one thing, an Orb Colony is a whole different story."

"But he realizes that we must do something," Rau said. "We must take the Earth Forces new weapons while we still have the element of surprise… or failing at that, destroy them."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <em>Musai-<em>class Light Cruiser ZSS _Falmel_**

* * *

><p>"Denim's team has launched with the Le Creuset team," Lieutenant Dren said, as the three Zaku's moved towards the colony. "Are you sure they won't be detected, sir?"<p>

"Heliopolis sensors are weakest near the rear end of the colony." A man wearing a white helmet, a steel grey mask and wearing a red uniform said. "They won't be able to tell the difference between mobile suits and debris at that point."

"Still, we're going through a great deal of risk here, Commander Char," Dren said. "Especially since Amy went with the boys of the Le Creuset team."

"She volunteered to be part of the ground team, I saw no reason to deny her request," Char said. "Especially if she can successfully gain one of the V-Project weapons if Rau's intel is correct…"

"Do you really think the Earth Forces could develop a Mobile Suit that could challenge our Zakus and ZAFT's GINNs?" Dren asked, and Char nodded.

"It's entirely possible," he said. "The Guncannon's and Guntanks currently used by the EA are good, but they barely stand up against our own machines. They are learning from their mistakes, and if they enlist the assistance of Morgenroete to develop their new prototypes, it will make them all the more dangerous. I'd rather not take any chances… even if it means working with that Copy cat of mine."

Dren and several others on the bridge chuckled at the mention of the only other masked man in either ZAFT or Zeon's militaries. However as they did so, Char felt a familiar tingling sensation in the back of his head, causing him to glance up for a moment. '_This feeling…_' he thought, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. '_It feels… familiar… just like when…_' Then his eyes widened behind the mask, as he smirked slightly. '_Him. I knew it was too easy… you're still alive, old friend…_'

"Commander?" Dren asked, "Something wrong?"

Char shook his head "No, nothing at all," he said. "Everything is just fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Opposite Side of Heliopolis - Fenrir Assault Carrier '<em>Gungnir<em>'**

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are we dealing with here?" a young woman looking to be in her late teens questioned as she stepped onto the bridge of the experimental Assault Carrier, her chocolate brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail as her amethyst colored eyes swept the bridge, she was wearing a tight black tanktop with a pair of military fatigue pants tucked into combat boots that had a pair of knives sticking out from the top. "What are ZAFT and Zeon up to right now?"<p>

"No idea, boss," the XO said apologetically. "We don't have all the answers we'd like to have, nor do we have a clue what they want."

The young woman bit her lower lip, clearly not liking the answer, but understanding that that was all they had. "Well, don't worry," she said. "We'll find the answers one of these days." Turning to face the helmsman, her large D-cup bust jiggled a fair bit, though the crew ignored this, even as she asked the helmsman, "How long until we have to move out, in your opinion?"

"Unsure to be honest, boss," the helmsman, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, a man of about average height with a scruffy beard adorning his face as he wore a set of OMNI navy fatigues with a ballcap, said. "If they're just looking, then we may not be needed."

Kira Hisanaga nee Yamato, the 'Boss' of the Fenrir Mercenary Group, nodded in understanding as she let out a sigh. "If it isn't one thing, it's another," she groaned. "At least Alex is willing to look after the twins for me and Ryu…"

"Hey, boss," the XO spoke up, getting Kira's attention. "How soon do you estimate the OMNI Enforcer gets out of Heliopolis?"

Kira thought for a moment, considering the question. "Hopefully by the end of the day," she informed with a frustrated sigh. "Failing that in the morning."

The XO nodded at that. "Yeah, I can understand," he said. "Still, don't you have family on Heliopolis that you want to contact?"

Kira grimaced slightly. "I would _like _to," she admitted. "But with Ryu on surveillance, I'm stuck on standby unfortunately."

"You mean you can't even use your cell phone to call them? You know, the cell phone service that lets you get past N-Jammers and Minovsky Particles for a certain range?" the XO asked.

Kira chuckled. "I'll be calling her soon," she informed. "Just need to make sure you guys haven't gone and blown a hole in the Colony we were hired to protect."

The XO gave Kira a dry look. "You can dial up your family now, if you want," he said. "We'll ignore the conversation as best we can."

Kira rolled her eyes as she pulled out her personal phone and hit the sequence for a quick-dial for her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Heliopolis Carport - At the same time<strong>

* * *

><p>While Kyou was walking to the carport, she heard her cell phone go off, making her stop in mid-stride as she went to answer. "Kyou Yamato here," she said, unaware of who called her. "Who is this?"<p>

"_Just some random mercenary who's in the area,_" a familiar voice replied in amusement. "_How are you doing Kyou-nee, confess your crush to that Jaden boy yet?_"

"What the—" Kyou got out, embarrassed by what she heard. "How the _chocolate fudge_ did you find out about my crush?!"

"_Oh, I have my ways,_" Kira giggled over the phone. "_You doin' alright? Kyou-nee?_"

"Y-yeah… Kira-imouto, did you ever get anywhere with someone?" Kyou asked, out of the blue.

"_Well… I would have told you sooner, if not for the whole N-Jammer and Minovsky interference…_" Kira started as she trailed off.

"Wait, wait, back up! Did you actually get _married_?!" Kyou asked incredulously.

Kira chuckled nervously over the line. "_Well… that's not all…_" she admitted, trailing off again. "_Um… you're an auntie._"

Kyou was speechless for a few seconds, before she asked, "How old? Names?"

"_Only a few months,_" Kira informed soothingly. "_And Shiro and Hitomi._"

"Omigosh! You had twins!" Kyou nearly shouted for everyone in the area to hear. "I _knew_ you could do it!"

Kira giggled in response. "_I'll send you photos as soon as I can, including some of my husband,_" she informed. "_And before you ask, his name's Ryu Hisanaga - I took his name - and we met when beating the shit out of each other on a battlefield._"

"Wait… you mean you married the co-founder of your Mercenary guild?!" Kyou asked, incredulous to that detail.

"_Yup,_" she confirmed with a giggle. "_And he's just as good in bed as he is in the cockpit… both of them._"

Kyou blushed a really heavy shade of red, before she said, "That's… TMI! _Way_ TMI!"

Kira giggle again in response. "_Sorry, just had to tease you,_" she informed. "_I just sent you the photos of the kids and Ryu._"

Kyou sighed, before she took a look at what she received. "Um, imouto-chan," she started. "Why did you just send me a video with the name XXX Secret?"

"_OH DEAR GOD NO!_" Kira screamed. "_WHATEVER YOU DO… DO _NOT _OPEN IT!_"

"O…kay," Kyou said, deadpanning at that. "Wrong file?"

"_Yes,_" Kira mumbled embarrassedly. "_There, right one this time._"

Kyou took a look at the file in question. "Wow… the kids took after both of you," she said, impressed. "Hitomi-chan looks like you, but with your husband's eyes, while the inverse is true with Shiro-chan."

"_I know, right?_" Kira giggled again. "_Apparently twins are common in his family, so…_"

Kyou whistled in approval. "_Dang_, sis," she said. "You got it _good_! I was hoping you'd get twins for mom and dad to spoil rotten… and you did!"

Kira giggled. "_Well… I should be finished my job here soon, I'll be sure to drop by for you to see them in person,_" she informed. "_But… I gotta go for now, I'm working standby right now._"

Kyou sighed in dejection. "Okay, imouto-chan," she said. "I'll see you soon enough. Laters~!"

"_Later Kyou-nee,_" Kira said. "_Oh, and you better get your crush before someone else does!_"

"B-b-but I—" Kyou attempted to argue about it, but the line went dead. "Hello? Kira-imouto?"

"Yo Kyou!" Jaden called out, as he, Tolle and Miriallia had hopped into one of the Cars. "Come on, we don't wanna be late! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home!"

"ACK!" Kyou squawked. "I'm on it!" With that, she got into the same car as the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Morgenroete Facility<strong>

* * *

><p>A young man of 21, with dark brown hair done in a buzzcut, a fairly bushy moustache of the same color, and amethyst eyes, sighed as he stepped out of the open cockpit of the machine he'd been helping tune, to prepare for actual tests.<p>

"Thanks for the help Takeshi," a voice said, as Takeshi Yamato looked up near the head of the machine, where a young man who looked a year or two younger than him, with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing an EA Jumpsuit was sitting. "The Origin's OS has been giving the tech's trouble the last few days."

"Not a problem Amuro," Takeshi said with a smile. "I just applied the same technique my sister uses in her mobile suits, nothing too groundbreaking."

"Yeah," Junior Lieutenant Amuro Ray said with a nod. "Now if we could only get Units one and three ready… they still haven't fully assembled them yet."

"Ah, they'll probably finish them at the EA Lunar HQ," Takeshi said shrugging. "Either that or take them back to Luna II, or Jaburo to finish the job."

"Well, either way its been great working with you these last few months Takeshi," Amuro said with a small smile. "The stuff Morgenroete has going for them is a thing of beauty… Actaeon and Anaheim would have killed to get some of this stuff."

"Yeah," Takeshi remarked. "Well, I'll see you later." With that said Takeshi walked down the catwalk, leaving Amuro alone as he continued work on the Origin Gundam.

"Amuro!" A female voice called out, as rising up on a lift was a young woman wearing more civilian like clothes, with short ear length brown hair and eyes, and carrying a small bag in her hand. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Fraw… sorry," Amuro said. "Been working on the G-Weapons all day… shouldn't you be at the Hospital, though?"

"Today's my day off, remember?" Fraw Bow said with a small giggle before she handed him the bag. "And it's a good thing, too - you forgot your lunch _again._ Seriously, what would you do without me?"

Takeshi watched the scene with Fraw and Amuro with a small chuckle as he continued on his way. The two had been friends since they were kids, and Fraw was the closest thing Amuro had to a sister.

At that time, his phone went off, so he quickly moved away from the pair so as not to interrupt them as he answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

_"Takeshi-nii, how are you?"_ a familiar female voice asked him.

"Kira-imouto!" Takeshi called out. "I'm doing alright - getting ready to perform actual tests on the latest prototype we're working on here at Morgenroete. How about you? Merc life treating you alright?"

_"You can say that,"_ Kira answered, still a bit embarrassed from having sent Kyou the wrong file. _"What about you?"_

"Well, life as a test pilot certainly isn't dull," Takeshi remarked. "It has its ups and its downs - more ups than downs, though. Plus, I doubt I would have met my fiancé if I hadn't taken this job."

_"Really? You're engaged?"_ Kira asked, excited. _"I'm so proud of you, onii-chan! You're now the second person to be on the road to having a family in our generation!"_

"Wait… you're married already?" Takeshi asked, incredulous. "You're barely 16!"

_"Not just married, onii-chan,"_ Kira said. _"You're an uncle now!"_

Takeshi sighed, then facepalmed. "Jeez…" he muttered. "Married and a mother at 16… even for Coordinators like us that's still rather young…"

_"I don't want to hear you complaining, onii-chan,"_ Kira scolded her brother. Her mood then took a complete 180 as she asked, _"Do you want to see the pictures?"_

"Alright, I guess that works," Takeshi said. "So… who did you end up marrying?"

_"His name is Ryu Hisanaga,"_ Kira said. _"I took his surname when we said our vows, if you're wondering."_

"Gotcha," Takeshi said as he received the pictures. "Oh, wow, twins?"

_"Yep,"_ Kira said, beaming through the phone. _"Their names are Hitomi and Shiro, and they're a few months old."_

"Nice," Takeshi replied. "Well, I might as well share who my fiancé is - her name is Linda. She doesn't really care for her surname, so I've agreed not to mention it, and she plans to take mine when we finally tie the knot."

_"Well, I'm glad for you,"_ Kira said. _"Though, if I'm not mistaken, didn't the At-Fed Vice Foreign Minister disown a daughter named Linda? Is she the same one?"_

Takeshi sighed a bit. "Yes, her father is that teme George Allster," he informed. "You can see why she doesn't like her surname - from what she told me, she disowned **_him_** as her father the same time he disowned **_her_**."

Kira's tone was all that he needed to hear to know what she was thinking. _"If the bastard doesn't want to die, he'd better not be in Space any time soon, otherwise…"_ she ground out.

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "And a couple months ago, we managed to get his other daughter up here, too - gave her a scholarship at the tech college, which he signed off on, not knowing that Linda was up here, too, and has helped keep her sister free of his influence."

Kira giggled at that bit of info. _"Of course, onii-chan,"_ she said. _"Well, I'd better get going, need to contact otou-san and okaa-san as soon as possible with the news."_

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied. "Talk to you later, Kira-imouto."

_"Later, onii-chan~!"_ Kira said, before hanging up.

"So… uncle now, eh?" A voice said, surprising Takeshi as he turned around and saw a young woman approach him, who had long waist length red hair tied in a low ponytail, and bright blue eyes wearing the Morgenroete engineer Jumpsuit. "I guess I gotta get used to being called Auntie soon, huh?"

"Hey there, Linda," Takeshi greeted as he gave his fiancé a kiss. "And yeah… wasn't expecting Kira-imouto to be married this soon, and a mother, no less, but I guess there are just things you're never going to expect."

"True… though it's not necessarily a bad thing," Linda said with a shrug. "At least it will get us some experience for when _we _decide to have kids…" she said the last part with a very suggestive wink.

Takeshi grinned. "You do have a point, there," he said. "Maybe tonight we can… _talk_ about it…" that last bit was said with a suggestive wink of his own.

Linda blushed slightly, but giggled at the notion. "Oh I love the way you think, Takeshi-kun…" she whispered back.

Takeshi grinned, before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Kato's Lab<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're late," Jaden said, as he, Tolle, Mir, and Kyou entered Kato's lab. "Traffic was <em>murder <em>out there… "

"Oh, _really_, Jaden?" Kyou asked. "We only got into the traffic problem because _someone_ ran over an elderly lady's pet cats!"

"I did _no _such thing!" Jaden warned out. "You know I love cats, Kyou! And Dogs… fucking hate birds though… that's why I hate that damn robot bird your sister has… "

"I never said that you did so _intentionally_, Jaden," Kyou said to alleviate the pain Jaden was going through. "Just making it clear now."

"The damn vet better make sure they get out alright..." Jaden groaned with a sigh. "Goddamn this is why I hate driving cars…"

"I hear ya, Jaden," Kyou said, patting her crush's back. "I hear ya."

"Okay, guys," a blonde haired young man with orange shades said. "I think it's time to worry about the class work."

"Aww… but I wanted to gossip on what Kyou and Jaden were doing together!" A red haired green eyed 16 year old girl informed.

"We're not doing anything together!" Both Kyou and Jaden shouted simultaneously, causing both to look at the other in surprise, before turning away in embarrassment.

The young man with the shades pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jade, could you please leave them alone?" he asked, trying to prevent more embarrassment, and silent enough so that neither of them could hear. "It's obvious they don't know how to address this yet."

"I a-agree with Sai-san…" a silver-haired young woman with wavy hair going down to her knees spoke up in a small voice beside them as she worked at a terminal, having to adjust her position every now and then as her I-cup bust kept ending up sitting on the desk and somewhat getting in the way of her typing.

"Onee-chan's right, Jade-chan…" a similarly silver-haired young woman, apparently slightly younger with long straight hair with a pair of thin, long ponytails hanging off the side of her head agreed. "Give them some space."

"Right, right…" Jade said, sighing before she glanced at one of the only others in the room - a young man with brownish eyes, ovalish glasses and brown hair, who was completely focused on the computer. Jade sighed again "And of course Jinn is too focused on the computer… Jinn… JINN!"

"What - What?" Jinn said, looking around before he finally noticed the newcomers. "Oh hey guys! Glad you could make it! What took ya?"

Jaden groaned, "It's… a long story..." he muttered, before he glanced to the side and noticed a figure wearing a brown trench coat and hat. Though to most they'd mistake the figure as a man, however Jaden spotted the feminine features on her face, and deducted that she was a woman… however as he got a better look at her as she looked up, he was surprised as he realized who she was.

'_Cagalli Yula Attha… well, what do ya know..._' Jaden thought to himself. '_Must be here to check out the Gundams… boy, she's gonna be _piiiiiissed_…_'

The younger silverette had also noticed, and was giving the oddly-dressed figure a suspicious look. After a while, she also noticed Jaden looking in her direction, and gave him a nod as well.

"Okay, what's with the secret body talk between you two?" Kyou asked abruptly, annoyed for one reason or another. "Is there something you'd like to share, you two?"

"Nothing at all, Kyou," Jaden said, as he sat down at one of the computers. "Come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Outside the Colony<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's time," Rau said, as the clock finally struck the designated time. "All ships, advance towards Heliopolis - begin launching all Mobile Suit teams."<p>

"Weigh Anchor! _Vesalius _taking off!" The helmsman said, as the _Vesalius's_ thrusters ignited as it began moving ahead. Moments later the _Laurasia-_class _Gamow_ began moving as well. From the _Falmel,_ Char saw the Machines begin to move as he nodded to Dren, as he issued out the same orders as the two _Musai's_ and _Chivvay_ began moving in as well, MS-06C and F Zaku II's began launching from the ships as well to join the ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GINNs being deployed.

"_Approaching ZAFT and Zeon Vessels, Heliopolis here, Please Respond! Approaching ZAFT and Zeon Vessels, please respond!_" A transmission came from Heliopolis. "_This is a notice to your vessels, your actions are a direct violation of the treaty with our nation! Stop your ships at once! ZAFT and Zeon vessels, stop your ships at once!_"

Rau made a cutting motion with his hand, as the communication with Heliopolis was cut off, as they activated their ships jamming fields.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - <strong>**Fenrir Assault Carrier '_Gungnir_'**

* * *

><p>"Oh you have <em>got <em>to be _kidding _me!" Kira shouted angrily. "All hands, battlestations! Ryu should be engaging soon, I'll launch momentarily."

"Boss, you sure you want to launch now?" the XO asked, concern apparent in his voice. "I mean, you have your twins to think about, too."

Kira frowned a bit and shook her head. "I know, but… my sister and brother are also down there," she informed with a heavy sigh. "They need me."

The XO sighed as well. "Okay, boss," he said. "Just, whatever you do, don't take any risks… for your family's sake."

Kira smiled at him. "Have you forgotten already, the X01 is far more powerful than anything currently developed, even those G-Weapons," she informed proudly. "I'll be just fine.'

"Just the same, boss," the XO said, shaking his head. "Please, for the sake of your family, don't take any risks, powerful machine or not."

"I don't plan to," she informed as she made to leave the bridge. "Besides, there won't be any risk so long as you guys do your job and gut those ships."

"Right, boss," the XO said, just as Kira opened the door and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Kato's Lab<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaden yawned as he typed in another set of commands. '<em>Learning computers, PS armor, new beam weapons… gotta love the stuff Orb comes up with,<em>' he thought as the others worked on the Exoskeleton unit in the center of the room. He then chuckled slightly. '_And copying data from the Earth Forces right out of their pockets is pretty amusing too, though… guess the whole 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' thing doesn't work like that._'

However before he could continue that thought, Jaden felt an all too familiar sensation in the back of his mind, causing him to drop everything he was doing as he glanced up. '_Wait… hang on, was that…_' he thought. "Char…" he whispered, no one noticing him as he stood up. "Why am I sensing Char…" however another familiar presence caused his eyes to narrow. "Rau… if he's here… oh son of a bitch!"

The moment the words left his mouth, suddenly the entire colony shook causing everyone to scream in surprise as tables and chairs fell over from the tremors. Kyou nearly fell on the ground, but Jaden managed to catch her.

"What the _hell _was that?" Sai shouted. "A Meteor or something?"

"I don't think so," Kyou answered. "I think this is us being under attack!"

"It is…" Jaden muttered before he walked up to where a picture frame was. He pulled it off, revealing a safe. "I think it's safe to say ZAFT and Zeon are attacking the colony." He turned the lock a few times before it was released, and he pulled out of it an MP5A2 modified with an MP5SD3's barrel, and a Colt M1911 Pistol, along with ammo for both weapons and a flak vest, surprising everyone present as he put the vest on. "We're heading for the shelters, _now!_ Just stay behind me, and don't stray away!"

Kyou looked surprised at the sight of Jaden's attire and equipment. "Wh-wh-what the fudging _hell_?! Why do you have _military grade_ equipment?!" she demanded of her crush.

"Long story, no time to explain," Jaden said, as he slid the first clip of ammo inside the SMG. "Just follow my lead," With that said, he opened the door to the lab as he moved out, with the others, rather hesitantly, following.

"What in the world is going on?" Fubuki thought out loud as she exited the lab, following closely behind her elder sister, who was looking around uncomfortably.

"Ano… Jaden-san, why is ZAFT and Zeon at-attacking us?" Hanami asked quietly.

"Because Morgenroete decided to help the EA in their new Mobile Weapons program: The G-Project." Jaden answered, shocking all of them. "Actaeon Industries and Anaheim Electronics have been working with Morgenroete to make new Prototypes to replace the EA's Guncannon series and their Moebius units, in exchange Morgenroete would make their own MS to defend Orb if - or rather _when _Zeon or ZAFT decided to invade. They believed since Orb was a neutral nation, and Morgenroete is a private company that technically is outside the Government's jurisdiction, neither of them would attack… but it looks like ZAFT and Zeon are getting more reckless… idiots…"

"I… I can't believe this…" Fubuki whispered. "Morgenroete… they're making _EA _Mobile suits."

"Yeah, and - hey!" Jaden shouted, as Cagalli split off from the rest of the group, heading down another hallway.

"Hey! Jaden said _not _to split up!" Kyou shouted, as she chased after her.

"Goddamnit!" Jaden shouted. "The rest of you! Shelters! NOW! I'll chase them down!"

"This is… _troublesome,_" Jinn sighed as he began to chase after the others. "Wonder if Ryu-nii knows about this…"

Jade snorted in response. "Knowing him, he knew before even they knew," she said, attempting to make a joke. "So… should we go after them?"

Jinn sighed "I'll go, make sure they don't get into any trouble." He said, "Jade, you and the others get out of here."

"I-I'll come along too!" Hanami called out, blushing slightly as she shot a small, worried glance at Jinn.

"Don't think I'm leaving you, Jinn," Jade informed with a glare. "Sai, get everyone out of here!" Before Sai could protest about it, the three of them ran down the hall to chase after them.

"Onee-chan!" Fubuki shouted out in worry.

"Fubuki, we gotta go!" Tolle said, as he opened another door. "They can take care of themselves! You know Jaden, he'd never let anything happen to them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Takeshi<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit, what the hell are Zeon and ZAFT thinking, attacking a neutral colony!" Takeshi yelled, running through the corridors with Linda behind him.<p>

"They must have found out about the G-Weapons…" Linda said, cursing as well. "How could they have found out about them so quickly, though?"

"Either there's a mole, or their intelligence services are better than we thought," Takeshi remarked as they arrived at the entrance to a hangar. "Wish I didn't have to bring you with me like this, Linda-chan, but I don't want to just trust that you'll be safe in the shelters. I promised that I would protect you, and I intend to leave nothing to chance with that."

Linda smiled slightly as she nodded. "I understand, and it's alright," she said as they approached where Takeshi's machine resided. "I enjoy seeing your work first hand anyways, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi smiled as the doors opened, revealing a machine that looked rather similar to the Origin Series units, except that it had green eyepieces instead of yellow, had what looked like a spoiler on its backpack, and the cockpit hatch was located behind a black hexagon, though said hexagon was currently folded down to expose the hatch and serve as a platform. It was also a dull grey, indicative of inactive Phase Shift Armor.

"The Evolve…" Linda whispered "She's still an amazing sight, isn't she?"

"That she is," Takeshi replied, as they headed to the cockpit. "And she's quite the technological marvel, too - the Origin units might have something that adapts the _OS_ to fit the pilot, but nothing else out there is able to adapt the _machine_ to fit the pilot, the environment, the enemies…"

"Let's hope she's ready for her first live-fire exercise, then…" Linda said, as the lift rose them up to the Cockpit, allowing them access.

"Agreed," Takeshi replied, as he entered the cockpit and sat down. "Also, sorry there isn't more room in the cockpit, like with the G-Weapons." Indeed, while the G-Weapons had a little extra room around the seat, so they could squeeze in a passenger behind the pilot if necessary, the Evolve's cockpit was a bit too small for that, meaning Linda had to sit in Takeshi's lap.

"Hmm… once this is over, we could have some… _fun _in here." Linda said with a light giggle.

Takeshi blushed. "That we could," he said as the cockpit hatch closed, the cockpit displays coming to life as they felt a _thrum_ of power from the machine's activation, even as the central monitor displayed the OS startup screen.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
>Version GX0 – N099/  
>G<strong>eneral  
><strong>U<strong>nilateral  
><strong>N<strong>euro – link  
><strong>D<strong>ispersive  
><strong>A<strong>utonomic  
><strong>M<strong>aneuver  
><strong>G.U.N.D.A.M. Synthesis System<strong>

**ORB-X100 Evolve  
>Orb Union<strong>

**Evolve System Initialized**

"Gundam…" Takeshi whispered. "Definitely sounds more powerful than 'G-Weapon'."

"Indeed," Linda said, "Well then… lets give the Evolve Gundam a test drive, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Outside<strong>

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Murrue Ramius felt the tremors of the explosions rock the colony.<p>

"What happened? Did ZAFT open fire on us?" One of the engineers shouted.

"They have to have," Amuro replied as the tremors faded completely.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get the G-weapons to the _Archangel_, now!" Murrue replied to the Morgenroete crew chief.

"Most of them are ready to go, but the Strike, Aegis, Vanguard, and Exodus still need time to prepare!" Amuro said, "Origin Units 1 and 3 aren't even finished yet! And most of the Strike's packs have already been loaded up on _Archangel_!"

"Then we must hurry, and get them ready to defend the colony!" Murrue said, "Carter, Wilson, Ning, get your crews follow me! We need to get those four machines to the _Archangel_! We cannot be having ZAFT or Zeon obtain the weapons!"

The group all nodded, as they moved to get the machines moving. Amuro moved out as well, however his idea of helping out was a bit… different.

_'Without Mobile Suits, the colony is defenseless.'_ Amuro thought as he rushed towards one of the Machines, '_The Gundams are our only advantage in this fight! I just hope that Natural O.S Takeshi made for me will work!_'

He finally reached the first unit, a large white, blue and yellow machine. He soon reached the cockpit, opened it, and threw himself into the gyroscopic pilot chair before sealing himself inside the giant.

_'The G Project will not be for nothing!' _Amuro thought with determination as he went through the power up sequence, keeping his nerves stable by focusing on each detail. '_These bastards have no idea what they're in for!'_

In a matter of moments, Amuro heard the hum of the mobile suit's power system come to life, a sound that was quite familiar to him, but never had he been so adamant about hearing it than now. Following this, the cockpit instruments lit up one after the other. The primary cameras activated, followed by the HUD display and the sensor displays that was now warning him about nearby ZAFT mobile suits and the control console in front of him. Diagnostics showed all systems were in the green.

And right upon the monitor just as it came to life, the following display readout:

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

**/Version GX0 – N099/**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro – Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

**RGX-78-2 Origin Unit 2**

**O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Kyou<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey wait!" Kyou shouted, as she followed Cagalli down the hallway. "Where do you think you're going, there's nothing that way!"<p>

"Quit following me!" Cagalli shot back. "You best get away from here!"

"Hey!" Another voice said, as Jaden showed up, "What the _hell _did I say about not splitting up?" However he then looked behind him, and saw Jade, Jinn and Hanami approach as well. "Oh son of a - does _nobody _listen to what I say anymore?!"

At that point, the corridor experienced an explosion that sent Cagalli's hat flying away, the wind forcing everyone to divert their eyes. When the wind died down—

"You're… Lady Cagalli?" Kyou asked dumbly.

"Wha-wha-what!?" Hanami gasped in shock. "What's Cagalli-sama doing here?"

"This… is unexpected," Jinn murmured in surprise.

"Tell me about it," Jade agreed with a frown. "Although… didn't Ryu-nii say…"

"Later!" Jaden shouted. "Thanks to princess here, we ain't going back the same way we came in! Now, we're heading for the manufacturing area, there should be shelters there. Follow me, now this time," he glared at Cagalli. "_Stay Together._"

Cagalli sent him a glare. "I'll have you know that I'm trying to do my job here," she growled. "_You're _the ones getting in _my _way."

Kyou stepped between Jaden and Cagalli. "Okay, you two, break. It. _UP_!" she roared at the end. "Whatever grievances you two have with each other, put them aside until we're out of here, _now_!"

"She's right - just follow me to the shelters," Jaden said as he began heading down another passageway. "Keep your heads down, too!"

The others decided to follow Jaden, as he lead them through the maze of corridors of the facility before they finally reached an opening… and inside, lying on the hangar floor were four machines, all lying down in trailers as a battle seemed to erupt around them between joint ZAFT/Zeon Commandos and Morgenroete workers. Each of the machines bearing a similar design with a V-head crest and a samurai-style design.

"The information was right… damn Sahaku's," Cagalli growled as she palmed a small camera. "They've been cutting too many deals…"

"Like it or not Miss Cagalli, Orb needs the machines from this deal." Jaden said, "Look at how quickly ZAFT and Zeon smashed your defenses here - you _need _Mobile Suits, and the data from the G-Project if its gonna be capable of defending itself if - or rather _when _someone decides to invade Orb, be they either ZAFT, Zeon or EA." However just after he said that, stray gunfire shot by close to them, causing Jaden to curse. "Shelters! Now! I'll cover you!"

Kyou was about to go to a shelter, but noticed a ZAFT Greencoat behind a female Morgenroete worker, attempting to—

"Behind you! Look out!" she called out to the worker.

The worker, who turned out to be Lieutenant Ramius, turned around and shot the Greencoat dead, before realizing her ammo was used up with the clip - or jammed.

"Kyou! Move!" Jaden shouted, as he fired his MP5 down at the ZAFT and Zeon commandos.

Before Kyou could move, Lieutenant Ramius ordered her, "Come _here_!" As she said that, the area leading to the shelters collapsed, blocking their way into the area.

"OH COME ON!" Jaden shouted, as he glanced back down towards the hangar floor. "You have gotta… Alright everyone, down to the hangar floor! Get in those machines, they're the safest place to be right now! Move! Move! Move!"

Cagalli was already moving as she leapt over the railing, landing in a roll on the Strike. "Cagalli Yula, Fenrir, into the Strike!" she said quickly before pushing Ramius into the unit and jumping in herself.

Jaden blinked at Cagalli's sudden movement. "Oh yeah… forgot intel said she was a Fenrir member…" he muttered. "Really should've remembered that…"

Kyou, for her part, moved to a machine that looked like it could transform into a fighter jet, but, mere moments before she could get into it, she saw a sniper attempt to shoot Jaden—

"Jaden! Look _out_!" she cried out without thinking. However even while she was saying that, Jaden was already ducking as the shot missed his head before he aimed up and fired up at the Sniper, easily nailing the kill as the Sniper fell back.

"Kyou! Get in that Mobile Suit!" Jaden called back, "I'll meet up with you and the others soon! Just get moving!"

"What?!" Kyou called out to her crush. "Where the _chocolate fudge_ do you think _you're_ going?!"

"I've got my own ride." Jaden said as he sighed. "Kyou… there's a lot about me you don't know… I hoped that you wouldn't get involved in this shitstorm but… looks like you're gonna find out one way or another." With that said, Jaden ran down another corridor.

"JADEN!" Kyou cried out, even as an explosion forced her into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit.

"Hanami!" Jinn shouted as he pulled her into cover behind a crate as a burst of automatic fire flew where she had been standing. "Are you alright?"

"I-I-I-I'm fi-fine…" Hanami stammered, embarrassed at the close proximity of Jinn. _'Too close, too close!'_ she thought, even as she rubbed her thighs together nervously.

"There's a mobile suit in this container," Jinn informed, unaware of his silver haired friend's actions. "You should be safe inside of it."

"Ri-Right…" the silverette was still uncomfortable about the whole situation, but she did as she was told and climbed onto the silver and blue mobile suit slowly with some help from Jinn.

"I'm going to another container," Jinn informed. "Jade's already prepping a Mobile Armor for launch, do you think you can pilot a mobile suit?"

She blinked as she sidled into the cockpit, turning on the power and pulling out the keyboard on the side. "I'll ne-need to fix the OS first… but it sho-should be fine," Hanami nodded, already scanning through the OS and visibly blanching at the sight. "…This is… ho-horrible programming work."

"I'm sure you can handle it, Hanami," he assured. "I'm going now, don't forget to close the cockpit."

Hanami nodded, already absorbed in her attempts to fix the OS as her fingers flew across the keyboard with incredible speed and her eyes scanned the monitors around her, checking her work. "At le-least I know I'm wo-working on a mobile suit OS no-now…" she muttered.

"I'm going, stay safe," Jinn informed before leaping off the unit and running to another next to it.

Hanami took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "Kagami-chan, you're be-better at this than I am…" she whispered to herself and relaxed into the seat as the cockpit hatch closed.

'_Alright… You sure you still don't want Jinn-kun to see me?_' a voice in her head asked.

'_Yeah… you're still too sha-sha-shameless…_' Hanami thought back.

'_Psh, it's just a matter of perspective…_' the voice shot back. '_Anyway, taking over now._'

When the silverette opened her eyes again, they had changed to red from their previous blue. Her posture completely changed as well, becoming a lot more confident with her shoulders squared as she leaned forward and began typing even faster. "Well, I think Jinn-kun will end up seeing me anyway once we get into the fight…" she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Jaden<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaden sighed as he put his MP5 aside as he entered a lift, which began to move down a floor. "Damn… it's actually come to this…" he muttered, as he leaned against one of the lift's walls.<p>

'_I knew either ZAFT or Zeon would've attacked Orb eventually…_' he thought to himself. '_Nation of peace, eh? ZAFT _might _have left you alone, but with Gihren running the show in Zeon? Invasion was inevitable once the EA's out of the picture…_'

The lift came to a stop, as the door opened, allowing him to leave. '_I should have known this wouldn't last long…_' he thought, as he walked into what looked like a dark hangar bay. '_It was nice… that feeling of peace… didn't have to worry about missions, or death… but now… it's time to get back in the saddle I guess._'

Jaden glanced up, just as the room lit itself up. In the center of the hangar was a single Mobile Suit, one very reminiscent to the G-Weapons, however its face did not have the same eyes as other G-Weapons, using the same Monoeye design most Zeon and ZAFT machines used, and it did not have PS armor, an obvious fact from its black and red paint job. It had large thruster-like wings on its back, shields on its shoulders reminiscent to those on Zaku's and two large pods on the armor skirts.

Jaden walked towards a small locker as he stripped off the flak jacket, as he opened the locker where a black and red normal suit which bore both Zeon and ZAFT markings resided. However on the left shoulder patch was an image of a Zaku with Demon-like wings and tail, wielding a pair of Katana swords. Written on the bottom of the patch was the words '_666th Demon Independent Tactical Mobile Suit Corps_' and below that was '_Home of the Jachin Due Devil_'.

Jaden sighed as he pulled the Normal suit out, as he began to quickly put it on. '_Kyou… Hanami, everyone… I'm sorry you all got brought into this._' He said, as he put the helmet on. '_I promise… I'll keep you safe… all of you. Even if I have to go through hell and back… again._'

He began walking towards the Mobile Suit, placing a hand on its leg. "Well old friend… its time." He said, speaking too the Mobile Suit. "Its been a while… but you've gotten quite a few upgrades since Endymion…" he then chuckled a bit "That new Minovsky Reactor's better than the Energy batteries, right?"

He then rubbed the armored leg of the machine. "Well… what do you say, X?" he asked with a small smirk. "Ready to show them… why I'm known as Jaden Takeo… the Devil of Jachin Due?"

The MS's crimson red Monoeye lit up as if to respond, before a winch lowered down from the cockpit, causing Jaden to laugh a bit as he grabbed onto it, allowing him back up. "I thought so," he said, as he entered the MS, and activated the OS. "Then let's do this..."

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

**/Version ZM0 – N000/**

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro – Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utonomic

**M**aneuver

**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

**ZMS-X00A Hellblade X**

"Jaden Takeo, Hellblade X Gundam!" he announced. "Let's unleash Hell!" The top doors of the hangar opened, as the Hellblade X launched up and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With ZAFTZeon Team**

* * *

><p>"Done," A woman with long red hair and green eyes said, sitting in the cockpit of one of the EA's prototype MS. "God, did you see the OS the had on these things, guys?"<p>

"_Wha - how are you finished?_" Yzak demanded, as the girl giggled a bit.

"Experience, my dear Mr. Joule, experience," she said. "Hurry up with your mods, we need to head back before anyone else shows up."

"_Almost done here,_" Dearka said. "_There, OS is done for me._"

"_Same,_" Nicol said. "_You work quick Amy._"

Amy giggled a bit. "Well, you learn a bit considering my family," she said as she pulled up the specs of her machine. "Alright, what do we have here… X210 Phantom, stealth MS… not too different from yours Nicol in terms of role… " She then grinned a bit. "Oh, but its a _long range _support MS like the Buster… oh we're gonna be _good _friends…"

"_Alright, finished! Let's get out of here!_" Yzak said, and moments later the GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X207 Blitz, and GAT-X210 Phantom rose up from their trailers, while three MS-06C Zaku II's covered them. However as they rose up, a trio of beams shot over them. "_What the hell?_"

Amy looked on her screen, and his eyes narrowed. "Intel screwed the pooch again," she said. "We've got another Mobile Suit! G-Weapon type!"

_"What the hell?"_ Dearka cursed, _"I thought the Alliance only had 6 units! Where did that one come from?"_

"No time for that Dearka!" Amy reminded, "Let's just deal with this guy and get these machines out of here!"

"_We'll take care of them!_" Sergeant Denim said, as he and his Zakus charged at the unknown. "_You guys get those machines back to the fleet!_"

"_Don't worry, I got it!_" The pilot of the first Zaku said, as it accelerated forward. "_Eat this!_"

The Zaku opened fire with its Machine Gun, the rounds all impacting against the Unknown Mobile Suit, bringing up smoke. "_Ha! They're not so tough-_"

However, the pilot was cut off as a stream of Bullets shot out of the smoke, forcing him to retreat. Then, walking out of the smoke, appeared the unknown, completely unharmed.

"_W-What?_" The pilot asked. "_Not a scratch? What kind of armor is that?_"

"_Gene, don't get overconfident!_" Denim said. "_It looks like the Alliance and Orb made one hell of a machine!_"

"_No way!_" Gene shouted as he drew out his Zaku heat hawk "_There is no way Naturals could make a machine that could surpass a Zaku!_"

"_Gene, wait!_" the other pilot, Denim shouted, however Gene's Mobile Suit charged at the Alliance Mobile Suit, axe raised for a downward swipe.

However, in an amazing performance of speed, the Alliance Mobile Suit grabbed the Zaku's Heat hawk with his right hand. Before Gene could do anything else, the enemy mobile suit's opposite hand reached up and grabbed onto his Zaku's head, specifically the "snout" at the base.

At that, the Zeon pilot attempted to back away from the mobile suit, but it did no good as his unit was completely frozen in the monstrosity's grip. With a hard pull, the enemy mobile suit brought its arm back and _ripped_ the snout and attached extension cables clean off the Zaku's head, just as Gene cried out in horror.

From this, his Zaku toppled backward, 'looking up' at the Alliance mobile suit even though its main camera had been disabled.

"Gene, get out of there!" Denim voice shouted over the speakers. Just as Gene managed to bring his Zaku up and back, Denim and his wingman, Slender, let loose with his their units machine guns, forcing the enemy mobile suit to hide behind its shield.

When Gene's unit landed next to Denim's, it shifted its mono-eye toward its wounded comrade. "Can you make it back to the ship?"

"Ye… yes, I think so!" Gene said, looking over his diagnostics. "I lost my main camera, but everything else is working!"

"Good, get out of here! Slender and I will keep this thing occupied!" Denim said, before sending his Zaku forward with Slender beside him.

As Gene's Zaku launched into the air, the remaining two blasted forward with their assault. For a time it seemed that they had the mobile suit pinned down under their duel fire, as it was unable to dodge and could only repel the fire with its shield. And yet, even as the assault continued, the suit's yellow eyes never left the third retreating Zaku, as if reflecting its pilots own hatred toward that machine.

Just as the two Zaku's were about to close in for the kill, the enemy suit's eyes suddenly flashed and in the next moment, it shot up into the air, almost blurring as it did. Before Denim could utter a confused "Wha-!", his sensors showed the suit moving directly behind Gene's position and quickly overtaking him.

_"Gene!"_ Denim yelled in a desperate warning, but it was too late.

As the Alliance mobile suit shot through the air after its prey, it quickly drew one of the two cylinders out of its back, and in the next moment, a bright magenta colored beam blade emerged from its end. In an act of panic, Gene gunned his Zaku's thrusters to their limits, quickly achieving the mobile suit's maximum speed, but his efforts to escape were in vain.

Eventually the Alliance mobile suit closed the distance and effortlessly slashed its weapon across the Zaku's torso through the cockpit, dividing the Zeon machine into two across its center, the upper half exploding soon after. Gene died screaming.

In the Cockpit of the Gundam, Amuro took deep breaths after claiming his first kill for the day. '_That… was close…_' he thought. He then looked at his Cameras, which displayed the remaining enemy Mobile Suits, plus the Captured G-Weapons who had their PS armor deactivated.

"I won't let you keep those machines!" Amuro shouted, as he discarded the Origin's shield in favor of drawing a second beam saber, and charged.

"_Shit, he's fast!_" Amy shouted as she brought up her beam saber, just in time to deflect its attack while also activating the machine's PS armor, turning it black with a white and red trim.

"_I got him!_" Denim said as he closed in behind him, "_He's gonna pay for what he did to Gene!_"

However, as the Zaku prepared to attack the Prototype Mobile Suit from behind, almost as if the enemy pilot could sense his presence, he lifted his second Beam Saber, and tossed it at Denim's Zaku, impaling the Zaku right into the torso at the Cockpit.

"_Chief Denim!_" Slender shouted in fear, now that he had lost both of his wingmen now. Amy, however, looked at the machine with a slight amount of fear, it had managed to destroy two Zaku's, _Two Zaku's _with seemingly no effort! What did the Alliance make here?

"We need to get out of here NOW!" Amy shouted, as she kicked the Unknown Machine away, moving to rejoin the others. With that said, the two soared up into the sky, heading towards the exit. The Origin Gundam began to pursue, however explosions from the Morgenroete facility caused Amuro to glance back.

'_The factory… the other G-Weapons!_' Amuro thought, as he decided to at least save the ones in the factory as he moved the Origin Gundam towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Outside the colony<strong>

* * *

><p>A black mobile suit with a white chest and red trim streaked through space as the three thruster equipped shields on its back boosted it through the enemy units the two MBW-X651 'Derringer' beam pistols it held piercing the cockpits of GINNs and Zaku's alike as it guarded the entryway to the Colony. "Yeah, you ain't getting by," the pilot, Ryu Hisanaga informed as the shields fired off a rapid volley of beam energy from the BMG-X201 'Astant' Beam Machine Guns, destroying a pair of GINNs. "Kira, how are things on your end?"<p>

Kira's own machine, colored white with a black and red trimmed torso and blue wings sped across the battlefield, firing her unit's ABR-X020 'Asir' Beam Assault Rifle at the incoming ZAFT and Zeon forces, attempting to disarm them, but scoring several kills in instances where she had no choice. "_Pretty good,_" she responded. "_I'm surprised they have so many mobile suits though, sensors only detect five ships. They must've really filled them up, and they seem to be hanging back…_"

"Yeah, looks like it," Ryu agreed. "Wouldn't be surprised if they towed some here behind the ships."

"_Either way, at least we're holding them back - but we'll need to break off and help clear out the interior,_" Kira said, as her machine eyed the _White Base,_ which had deployed its own forces to defend the colony - consisting of several RX-77-2 Guncannon's and a Moebius Zero. Most of the Heliopolis Militia were already KIA, and _White Base _had already lost two Moebius Units. "_While I don't doubt the EA's abilities… considering how many of them there are…_"

"You go for the interior," Ryu suggested. "Someone's going to have to deal with those ships out there."

"_Right,_" Kira said as her machine moved around, and sped towards the colony. However, her leaving did not go unnoticed as ZAFT and Zeon MS quickly moved into the gap she made, only to be warned off as Ryu shot a few beams towards them.

"Yeah, you're not getting through," Ryu informed as he aimed his pistols. "Let's dance bitches."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Takeshi <strong>

* * *

><p>"How many Mobile Suits does Zeon and ZAFT have!" Takeshi shouted, as he decapitated yet another Zaku, however almost like a Hydra two more Mobile Suits took its place, this time being GINN's.<p>

"Reports said only five ships…" Linda said, as she used her handheld to keep in touch with the battle "They must've towed in extra Mobile Suits for if any of the Prototypes remained in EA hands!"

Takeshi snarled at the enemy machines. "Well, I'm not letting them do any more damage to this colony!" he yelled, charging forward and lashing out with his twin Beam Saber/Daggers, slicing into critical components of the machines and shutting them down without blowing them up.

The Evolve's Phase Shift had been activated almost as soon as they'd started moving, and the machine was now colored a brilliant white in the head and limbs, with a dark blue upper torso and red waist. Also, the black hexagon in the center had been lit up with a hexagonal 'E'.

The second GINN began to flank to the left, firing its 76mm Machine Gun at the Evolve, rattling the machine but otherwise doing little damage to the MS.

Takeshi growled, before charging again, slicing the GINN's machine gun arm off, then stabbing deep into its mechanics, shutting down the GINN's systems, including the self-destruct. "I'll take this," he said, stowing his second Beam Saber/Dagger before picking up the GINN's fallen machine gun. "Will give me some ranged potential, at least."

At that moment however, there was a large explosion causing Takeshi to look back, and his eyes widened as he saw the Morgenroete facility burst into flames. "Oh no, KYOU!" he shouted as he shot the Evolve up into the air, and headed towards the facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Morgenroete Factory district<strong>

* * *

><p>Athrun cursed as he flew the X303 Aegis out of the hangar, with Rusty behind him in the cockpit. He had taken a bullet to the shoulder, but it was nothing he couldn't recover from, thankfully.<p>

"_Athrun!_" Miguel Aiman spoke, as his GINN appeared nearby where the Aegis landed. "_Where's Rusty?_"

"Here…" Rusty grunted out. "Intel screwed up big time - there were two more units inside the hangar! The EA managed to save three of the machines!" As if responding to his words, flying out of the hangar appeared the other three machines, each of them landing on the ground, only one of them standing upright while the other two stumbled around for a few moments.

"_Damn… it's worse than that,_" Miguel said, "_There are two more already fighting too! We've already lost a lot of GINN's and Zaku's both in here, _and _outside the colony!_"

"Wait, you mean there's _ten _Prototype EA weapons?" Athrun asked with wide eyes. "How could Intel have missed this?"

"_I dunno, but you need to get out of here - now!_" Miguel said, as he drew out his GINN sword. "_Me and the others will hold these three off - we cannot afford to lose these G-Weapons to the EA! You know what they'd do with this kind of firepower!_"

Meanwhile, Kyou and the others with her in the various Mobile Suits were trying to get their bearings again, even as they attempted to modify the OS on the machines. "Why do I have the distinct feeling that we worked on something like this OS before?" she asked.

_"Well, we have. I'm seeing traces of our own work in this OS…"_ the silverette among the group pointed out. _"Kato-teme has a lot to answer for…"_

"_Having a… bit of trouble here..._" Cagalli muttered, "_This thing still doesn't have a Natural-friendly O.S yet… give me a few minutes, I need to load one in._"

Kyou sighed a bit, glancing back at the hangar. '_Please be okay Jaden…_' she thought before she focused on the approaching GINN's and Zaku's while the Aegis took for the skies.

"_Ah, everyone, press the button 'PS Armor', it should give us a hand!_" Cagalli announced, as moments later her machine turned from a greyish color into white with a blue torso.

"Right," Kyou said as she activated the switch as well, as her machine's colors changed, appearing almost identical to the Strike's colors, albet with some yellow trimming.

_"Is it a bad thing not to have that button in my cockpit?" _Hanami asked in a tone the others weren't quite used to hearing from her.

"_The Exodus doesn't have Phase Shift armor,_" Murrue said. "_It uses Laminated Pot Metal armour._"

_"Well, great,"_ Hanami grumbled as her machine, a silver-coloured one with blue highlights, took a step forward. _"At least I get a big shield."_

"So… what do we do?" Kyou asked, "Do we fight… run?"

Before anyone could answer though, there was another explosion coming from the facility, causing everyone to look back where the blazing fires emerged from the factory… and a Mobile Suit's hand seemed to grab the edge of the building from within the flames, pulling itself up and out. The blazes and smoke reflected off of the machine's armor, and its single crimson red Monoeye looked as if it was staring into their very souls. The Machine walked out of the flames, revealing its fitting black and red paintjob which the fires illuminated, combined with its wing-like thrusters, shoulder shields and the V-head crest adorn on it… the machine looked damn near evil. Painted on the left side of the shield were the numbers '666th', and on the right shield was an insignia of a Zaku-type Mobile Suit with Demon like wings and a tail, wielding dual Katana swords.

"_Does anyone know if that guy's friendly or not?"_ Hanami blinked. _"Because I sure hope he is."_

"_No… nonononono..._" Murrue said, as the others could hear the fear in her voice at the very sight of the machine. "_Please don't be him - for the love of god please don't be him - he died nearly a year ago!_"

"Uhh… who?" Kyou asked, starting to get a bit scared at the machine as it continued to walk forward, almost as if it were ignoring them all.

"_There's… there's only one machine that has that insignia… from the 666th Independent Tactical M.S Corps…_" Murrue said, "_The most accomplished Ace in Mobile Suit Warfare… the one man better than Char Aznable and Rau Le Creuset combined they say… the one man who sunk ten battleships, three carriers and hundreds of Guncannon's and Moebius units in one battle… Zeon and ZAFT's top ace, The Devil of Jachin Due… but… he was KIA at Endymion!_"

"_It looks like Intel was wrong… _again." Cagalli muttered, as the Strike drew out its Anti-Armor knives. "_Everyone, get ready for a-_"

"_This is Captain Jaden Takeo, of the 666th Independent Tactical Mobile Suit Corps, Service Number 9830666 to attacking ZAFT and Zeon forces,_" A _very _familiar voice spoke on the open comm. "_I'm giving you one warning… leave the colony now, or I will _FORCE _you out._"

"_Wha-what the hell?_" Miguel shouted, "_C-Captain Takeo?! You're suppose to be dead!_"

Jaden chuckled a bit. "_Ah, Miguel… nice to see you again. And the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated as you can see._" However, his voice turned hostile quickly. "_Now Miguel… you _know _what I can do in just a Zaku or GINN… you saw what I did in the X… you do _not _want to see what I can do in a heavily upgraded X with G-Weapon tech installed._" He then emphasized it as he drew out a pair of beam swords from out of the Shoulder Shields of the machine, igniting the red beams of energy. "_Don't test me._"

"_Yeah right!_" A Zeon pilot shouted, as a pair of Zaku II F Type's advanced on them. "_No way you're the Devil! Let's just-_"

The pilot never finished his sentence, as almost in a flash of black and red the Hellblade X shot past the two Zaku's, his blades raised in an X. A few moments passed, before both Zaku's lost both their heads and an arm. Before they could even move Jaden had spun back around, and in another swing of his swords he sliced off their remaining arms before kicking the Suits back to the ground.

"_Anymore takers?_" Jaden asked, as he twirled the swords around his Machine's fingers once. "_Miguel, you know what I can do. And you know I hate the Earth Alliance just as much as the next Spacenoid… I am only fighting to defend this colony… _not _the Earth Forces. So you and your men had best fall back, and tell that bastard Rau to back off… before I fulfill that promise I made to him at Endymion to rip him limb from fucking limb._"

Now, many would call Miguel Aiman a bit hot-headed, prideful and even arrogant. However, stupid was not one of those things, thankfully. "_All forces, this is Commander Aiman! Fall back!_" he ordered, as his machine rose up into the skies. "_We've captured five of the G-Weapons, fall back to the fleet!_" Amazingly, all of the Zeon and ZAFT pilots did what Miguel ordered, as the two disarmed (and beheaded) MS took off into the skies, making their way towards the exit.

"_…Okay, what the fuck just happened?_" Cagalli demanded. "_Did ZAFT and Zeon _really _just RUN from one man?_"

Kyou was in total silence, her eyes wide as she and Hanami both knew that voice all too well. '_J-Jaden-kun..._' she thought, '_T-that… that's J-Jaden-kun? He… He's _the _Devil of Jachin Due?_'

_"Jaden-san is a top ace!?"_ Hanami gaped. _"He never told us!"_

At that moment however, two more machines - with designs similar to that of G-Weapons - landed nearby, one of which was holding a GINN's Machine gun in its hands.

"_This is Takeshi Yamato in the ORB-X100 Evolve,_" came another familiar voice - especially to Kyou. "_X-105 Strike, MBF-P07 Exodus, X-302 Vanguard, RX-78-2 Origin Unit 2, respond on this channel._"

"_This is Junior Lieutenant Amuro Ray, Origin 2._" Amuro said on the comm. "_Good to hear your voice, Takeshi._"

"_Cagalli Yula, piloting the Strike - a little late to the party, Takeshi._"

_"Kyou-chan's big brother? Are we going to get any more surprises?"_ Hanami groaned out loud before responding properly. _"Hanami Yukikaze, piloting the Exodus."_

"Onii-chan?!" Kyou gasped in shock. "I'm piloting the Vanguard… did I do something wrong?"

Takeshi sighed. "_As long as you're alright, it doesn't matter,_" he replied. His machine then turned towards Jaden's machine. "_Haven't seen you around before…_" he replied. "_Identify yourself._"

"Takeshi," Jaden said with a sigh. "It's Jaden… I think we should park our suits by the park… I guess I've got some explaining to do."

"_Understood,_" Takeshi replied. "_Once we get there, we can swap notes._"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - With Kira<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, over?" Kira asked to herself, blinking in surprise after quoting one of her brother's quotes as she moved into the colony, only to see most of the ZAFT and Zeon MS were running <em>out <em>of the colony, some damaged while two Zaku's were missing both their arms and heads. "Uhh, Ryu? The Zeon and ZAFT forces are already retreating… and it looks like someone really kicked their asses."

"_Probably whoever's piloting the G-Weapons,_" Ryu replied, as he continued his own fight outside. "_Takeshi is the test pilot for the Evolve… though I doubt the EA pilot could master the G weapons so quickly - have you _seen _the mess their OS was?_"

Kira groaned. "Don't remind me - huh?" She looked down, and saw what looked like a battle going on below her. An orange Moebius Zero - Mu La Flaga's unit from what Kira remembered, fighting a white CGUE.

"Rau Le Creuset... " Kira muttered, "Ryu, Rau and Mu are fighting in the colony."

"_Understood, I think I have a way to distract him,_" Ryu informed. "_Mainly… attacking their ships... _"

"Do it," Kira said. "Try to get them out of the colony - Mu would show restraint, but you know Rau won't pull any punches even if it damages the colony."

"_Roger that,_" Ryu confirmed. "_Stay safe, love._"

"I will, Ryu," Kira promised. "And that goes for you, too, or you'll get the couch! Do _not_ make me follow through on that."

"_Wouldn't even dream of it sweety,_" Ryu assured with a grin. "_Wouldn't dare to even think of depriving you of our special time… although… are you aiming for more kids? Have to ask considering how… voracious you are with our special time…_"

Kira blushed heavily, before a dark aura came about her. "Ryuuuuuuuu…" she growled out. "While the answer should be obvious, you should know better than to ask on the comm channels!"

Ryu laughed in response. "_Yes dear,_" he responded in the age-old response of all husbands. "_Now I'm off to kick some ass!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Heliopolis Park<strong>

* * *

><p>The assortment of G-Weapon Mobile Suits had gathered around the park at Heliopolis, almost having disembarked their machines, all except Jaden who was the last as his machine kneeled down. The torso of the cockpit slid open, as he stepped outside wearing his custom ZAFT Normal Suit, using the winch to lower himself down to the ground floor of the park. He walked up towards the group before him, as he removed his helmet, showing his face and confirming that he was who he said he was.<p>

"Hey guys," Jaden said with a rather grim smile. "You… alright?"

"More or less…" Hanami groaned as she stretched her arms, "I didn't really end up fighting in the end though…"

"Fine…" Cagalli said, as she continued to eye Jaden cautiously.

"I'm the same, somewhat," Kyou said, working the kinks out of her back and the rest of her body. "So… Jaden, when were you going to mention your status as an Ace Pilot?"

Jaden sighed, before he heard the sound of a gun cocking as he glanced to see Murrue Ramius standing there. "I'd put that down if I were you," he warned out, with his eyes narrowed. "You know who I am… I'd empty a whole clip in your skull before you could so much as _try _to fire a shot."

"Y-You've all been exposed-" she began to say, but Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Alliance military yada yada, prototypes… no one cares," he said. "We're in Orb - meaning you can't order anyone here around just because you're a fucking Alliance officer, everyone here is an Orb Citizen - even me. So put that damn Gun away before you hurt yourself."

Murrue looked much more nervous after that. "He's right, Ma'am," Amuro said with a sigh. "If he is an Orb Citizen… just like the others, we can't really order them to do anything, or withhold them… especially not while we're technically on their territory."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Ray," Jaden said, before he sighed, looking at Kyou. "Kyou… I had hoped you'd never find out I am… I _was _Zeon and ZAFT's top ace… After Endymion, I faked my death… let ZAFT and Zeon think I was KIA… I guess you could say I just wanted to… get away from the war, even if just a little bit. I didn't want to get you or any of the others caught up in this mess… if anyone found out I were still alive… I'd put you all in danger… and that's the last thing-"

However, before Jaden could even finish, Kyou's response was to march up to Jaden and wrap her arms around him, giving him a deep kiss that clearly said, 'I wouldn't have cared, anyway! I love you, Jaden Takeo, you big jerk!' Surprising everyone who looked in shock and surprise, none more so than Jaden, whose eyes were wide in surprise.

"Finally!" Hanami chuckled. "About time you did the deed!"

Hanami's words were pretty much ignored by Kyou and Jaden, as the former kissed the latter who was still stunned in shock. Of course the shock and confusion quickly began to transform as Jaden felt her lips, the near intoxicating taste they had… not to mention just how _right _it felt. After a few more moments, Jaden eased up, before his hands wrapped around Kyou, and he returned the kiss.

Takeshi simply watched, glad that Kyou had finally declared her feelings for Jaden, and a bit worried about what they might do - he wasn't quite ready to become an uncle **_again_**, thank you very much!

After a few seconds, Kyou let Jaden loose and removed her lips from his. "I hope you realize what this means, _right_?" she asked huskily, her eyes starting to show a bit of lust in them.

Jaden blushed slightly at the implication, however he couldn't help but grin a bit. "I've got a good idea…" he replied. "Gonna admit… wasn't expecting that, but… not complaining."

"Oh, you and I are going to have _so_ much fun together," Kyou said approvingly.

"Just make sure you use appropriate protection, Kyou-imouto," Takeshi remarked. "Not quite ready to become an uncle _again_."

"O-O-O-Onii-chan!" Kyou faced her big brother and yelled, embarrassed.

"Just saying, Imouto," he replied, before looking at Murrue. "Anyway, it's good to see you're alright, Lieutenant Ramius." He then looked at Cagalli. "Wasn't expecting the Tomboy Princess to be here, though."

Cagalli shot Takeshi a glare. "Very funny," She said. "But if you _must _know, I came here to see if the rumors that the Sahaku's have been working with the Alliance in developing Mobile Suits! And wouldn't ya know, they were!"

"Well they needed someone to help," Jaden said. "If Orb wanted to get their MS program started, they need major assistance… even with all of their technology, Orb doesn't have that many manufacturing plants capable of MS production, and the Manpower to build, train, and pilot them. I personally would have preferred them getting the assistance of other neutral nations like Scandinavia or the Equilateral Union… but unfortunately your Father wouldn't allow it, so the Sahaku's had to turn to the EA behind his back."

"Okay, Jaden," Kyou said, turning to her newly made lover. "I hope you have an alternative to us being stuck working with the EA. We're _neutral_ for a damn good reason!"

"Trust me, working with the EA is the _last _thing I want…" Jaden said, as he continued to keep an eye on Murrue and Amuro.

"Amuro! Takeshi!" A voice called out, causing Amuro to blink as he turned and saw Fraw Bow run towards them - and with her were Sai, Mirallia, Tolle, and Fubuki.

"Fraw?" Amuro asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? You should be in the shelters!"

"They were all full!" She said. "I ran into these four a little while ago… we saw your machines all land here!"

"By the way, onee-chan…" Fubuki blinked in surprise as she looked at her sister and immediately realized the difference. "You forgot to switch back?"

'Hanami' was silent for a moment as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit," she muttered.

The others all blinked in confusion. "Wait… switch back?" Sai asked, confused. "What are you…. hey, what happened to Hanami's eyes?"

Takeshi blinked. "You're right, they're a different color than what we know," he remarked. "What, does Hanami have a split personality, or something?"

"Eheheheh…" 'Hanami' rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Right in one, Takeshi-san… Hanami-chan really didn't want you guys to know about me though. She's gonna kill me for this…"

"Why is that?" Takeshi asked.

"She says I'm more shameless," the silverette did a childish pout, even as she stuck her chest out and clasped her hands behind her. "Hanami-chan just doesn't get that it's a matter of perspective!"

"I dunno…" Kyou said, looking at her skeptically. "The way you're acting right now kinda suggests otherwise."

"Not you too, Kyou-chan?" 'Hanami' grumbled. "Well, I'm sure Jinn-kun wouldn't mind…" she said with a sly smirk as she cradled her... assets with her arms and made them bounce slightly, thinking of her regrettably absent crush.

"Okay, I take that back," Kyou said. "I think you're not being the right mix of ashamed and shameless."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the silverette chuckled. "By the way, I do have a name other than 'you', you know? Just call me Kagami."

"Do you want the honorific attached or not?" Kyou asked.

"Up to you, I don't really mind," Kagami grinned. "So long as you don't call me -teme or -baka, or whatever derogatory honorific."

"Okay, that works," Kyou said. "So, Kagami-chan, do you mind sharing tips with us about how to enhance bust sizes for the time being? I'm sorta curious how you did it."

The silverette somehow managed to do a perfect face fault, landing on the ground on her face with her legs high up in the air. She quickly recovered from it though. "That's what you want to know about? Well, let's just say that I have this… really bad craving for milk during my monthlies," she nodded sagely.

Kyou's eyes widened in surprise, before she palmed her face. "Okay, that's what I get for not drinking enough milk during those times," she said. Turning to face Jaden, she asked, "So… bigger than now? Or just right?"

"Uhh, look as interesting as this whole discussion is going… I think we've got more important things to worry about right now," Jaden said. "We need to get some more weapons for the Strike for if - or rather _when _ZAFT comes back… also, anyone know where Jinn or Jade are?"

"Dunno… Jinn told Hanami to get in the cockpit of the Exodus, then I took over," Kagami said shrugging. "Mentioned Jade had gotten a Mobile Armor for them… but I'm pretty sure they're alright."

"They were securing certain units for Fenrir," Cagalli informed, speaking up. "They're close with the bosses and they asked the two to secure them if things went south."

"Alright, best chance will be to contact them, along with anyone outside the colony," Jaden said. "Let's hope we can break through the N-Jammer and Minovsky interference... " He then glanced at Sai and the others. "I need you guys to head back into the facility - most of the Strike's Striker Packs were already transferred to the _Archangel,_ but there might be one or two left in trailers. See if you can find one and bring it out here so we can get Cagalli some decent firepower."

* * *

><p><strong>117Jorn: Yay! Chapter's done! And the replacement fic for my old Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Evolution fic is finally here!<strong>

**Xamusel: And, if anyone wants to see me update people on Youtube about when anyone updates a story I help with, like this one, I'll provide a Youtube video about said updates on my ZamuUraki channel. Hopefully that will get people to read this more often!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Also, this story is borrowing elements from _ALL_ of our previous SEED fics, so stay tuned to see what shows up. :D**

**DKR: Chaos, insanity and GIANT MECHA! What else could one wish for?**

**Xamusel: Uh… *thinks it over* I'll refrain from saying what else.**

**Patriot-112: I'll mostly be back-up for this fic, since my family keeps bugging me with more work. I'll normally provide some M.S. specs here and there.**

**117Jorn: So, until next time…**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


End file.
